New World
by Raawrrr
Summary: Apapun akan Ia lakukan untuk bertemu kembali dengan sang terkasih. Karena Ia mengerti bahwa Ia tak akan bisa hidup dimanapun tanpa kehadiran sang terkasih— oh, tidak. Ia tak mau, lebih tepatnya. / "Aku senang, sangat senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu kembali." / —bahkan sang malaikat pun tak ingin mereka terpisah. / FOR EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : Come Back to Me.


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story (c)** **Raawrrr** **.**

 **WARN:** **(probably)** **OoC, Typo(s),** **alur cepat** **dan** **kekurangan** **lainnya** **yang bisa Reader-san perhatikan sendiri.**

 **\ SPECIAL FOR** _ **EVENT ROAD TO SHIKAINO FANDAYS 2015 : "COME BACK TO ME." /**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Langit luas kini berwarna gelap, akan menjadi suatu yang hampa jika tak ditemani oleh kerlap-kerlip bintang dan sinar dari sang purnama. Beruntung, gadis itu berfikir bahwa langit malam sangat beruntung karena ada sang purnama beserta para bintang-bintang yang dapat menemani, dan membantu mencerahkan dunia langit dengan sinar mereka.

Berbeda dengannya. Yang tiap hari kerap merasa kesepian pasca sang kekasih pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi dari dunia di mana mereka berdua tinggal. Untuk selamanya.

Sekarang Ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Kedua orang tuanya telah pergi karena sebuah kecelakaan tiga tahun lalu. Dan seminggu yang lalu, kekasihnya ikut pergi menyusul. Meninggalkannya sendirian. Meskipun terkadang teman-temannya selalu memberi semangat, tapi tetap saja Ia merasa kurang.

Dan sudah seminggu juga Ia selalu begini, pergi ke bukit ditemani dengan sebuah boneka rusa pemberian dari kekasihnya. Menatap sendu langit malam seraya memeluk erat Shikano— nama yang Ia berikan untuk sang boneka.

"Shika..." Suara parau dari sang gadis terdengar. Memori tentang masa-masa indah bersama sang kekasih di bukit ini berputar dalam benaknya. Di mana mereka sering kali menghabiskan waktu di bukit ini dengan memandang cerahnya langit sore.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu— tidak, aku tak mau hidup tanpamu." Kembali suara parau sang gadis terdengar, bibir tipis merah mudanya bergetar.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Dan tangis sang gadis pun pecah.

.

.

.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidur nyenyaknya. Matanya mengerjap pelan, berusaha untuk membiasakan diri dengan cahaya lampu yang perlahan-lahan masuk melalui retina matanya. Tidak, waktu belum menjelang pagi, dan sang mentari pun masih beristirahat dengan tenang.

'Mimpi yang sama lagi,' batinnya berucap. Pemikirannya tak pernah mengerti mengapa dirinya selalu saja mendapatkan mimpi yang sama akhir-akhir ini. Mimpi yang selalu datang setelah istrinya meninggal seminggu yang lalu.

Mimpi yang memperlihatkan seorang gadis tengah menangis seraya memeluk sebuah boneka dan memanggil namanya—Shikamaru— dengan sendu. Dan yang anehnya, Ia bahkan tak tahu siapa gerangan gadis yang ada dalam mipi tersebut. Dirasa, Ia tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan gadis itu. Atau mungkin... Ia melupakannya?

Pemuda itu bangkit, menyenderkan punggungnya pada tumpukan bantal yang sebelumnya Ia buat. Sebelah tangannya terulur, mengambil sebuah bingkai foto di meja kecil sebelah kasurnya. Dalam bingkai foto itu terlihat seorang pemuda (yang tak lain adalah dirinya) memakai tuxedo hitam dan seorang gadis berambut pirang menggunakan gaun putih. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah foto pernikahan mereka.

"Apa mimpi yang selalu aku dapatkan itu karena kepergianmu?" tanya Shikamaru pada gadis pirang dalam foto tersebut. Dan Shikamaru tahu bahwa semua itu percuma, karena pertanyaan yang Ia hunuskan itu tak akan pernah terjawab.

"Merepotkan." Ia kembali menyimpan foto tersebut di atas meja.

Ngomong-ngomong, kalau boleh Ia jujur, Ia juga merasa bahwa dirinya dengan gadis dalam mimpinya itu sama.

Sama-sama kesepian setelah ditinggal dengan orang yang dikasihi.

Ia memang tipe laki-laki yang cuek. Namun Ia juga manusia. Dan... kesepian itu manusiawi, bukan?

.

.

.

 _Unknown place, unknown time._

Warna putih mendominasi tempat itu, sejauh mata memandang tak terlihat warna lain selain warna putih terang. Mata birunya sempat menyipit sedikit saat warna putih tertangkap oleh retina matanya. Namun perlahan-lahan, matanya mulai terbiasa dengan terangnya cahaya putih yang mengelilingi tempatnya berpijak.

'Aku sukses bunuh diri. Apakah aku sudah ada di surga sekarang?' batin sang gadis menerka.

Beberapa waktu lalu Ia memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan menembak kepala beserta jantungnya sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa bunuh diri merupakan suatu hal yang sangat bodoh, namun menurutnya lebih baik mati bunuh diri daripada hidup dalam kehampaan mutlak.

"Yamanaka Ino." Suara orang asing terdengar memanggil namanya, perlahan sosok bersayap putih muncul tepat dihadapannya, "Apa kau yakin untuk pergi meninggalkan bumi sekarang?"

Alis Ino terangkat sebelah, untuk apa sosok bersayap putih— yang Ia yakini adalah seorang malaikat— bertanya hal yang seperti itu? Jika Ia tak siap, pasti Ia tak akan bunuh diri secepat ini.

"Atau kau ingin bertemu kembali dengan kekasihmu?"

Belum sempat Ino menjawab pertanyaan yang pertama, sang malaikat sudah memberikan pertanyaan yang kedua. Ino terdiam, Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Shikamaru. Tapi apakah itu mungkin?

"Kau bisa bertemu dengannya."

Oh, apakah malaikat itu serba tahu? Atau bisa membaca pikiran seseorang?

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya! Kumohon pertemukan aku dengan Shikamaru!" pinta Ino penuh harap.

"Aku bisa mengirimkanmu ke dunia baru— sebut saja dunia pararel, dunia di mana Shikamaru tinggal sekarang."

Sedikit Ino tak percaya, namun rasa tak percaya itu segera Ia tepis, "Tolong biarkan aku kesana!"

"Tapi..." Malaikat itu menjeda perkataannya, menatap dalam mata biru jernih Ino yang memancarkan harapan penuh, "Shikamaru di dunia pararel kemungkinan besar tidak bisa mengingatmu."

"Tak masalah! Aku akan membuatnya ingat. Jika tidak bisa, maka aku akan membuat cerita baru bersamanya."

"Baiklah, pejamkan matamu sekarang juga."

.

.

.

Shikamaru menelusuri jalanan kota yang saat ini tengah sepi, tak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang di sana. Ia berniat untuk mengunjungi kafe langganan dan memesan secangkir kopi pahit kesukaannya di sana.

"Shikaaaaaaaaa!"

Seorang gadis asing memanggilnya, lalu memeluk erat tubuhnya yang hanya bisa terdiam mematung.

"Aku senang, sangat senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu kembali."

Dapat Ia rasakan bahunya kini basah. Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu menangis bahagia.

"Kau siapa? Tiba-tiba saja memelukku lalu menangis. Merepotkan." Perkataan itu dikatakan dengan nada malas, meskipun begitu, sebelah tangan Shikamaru mengelus pelan punggung sang gadis agar gadis itu bisa tenang dan berhenti menangis.

Rasa hangat menguar dalam tubuh Shikamaru. Rasanya Ia sangat rindu dengan pelukan ini, entah mengapa.

"Dasar rusa bodoh yang tak peka!"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya, punggung tangannya menyeka air mata yang sempat keluar dan membasahi wajah cantiknya. Setelah itu Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan seulas senyum tipis yang terlukis dalam raut wajahnya, "Kau tak berubah."

Shikamaru dapat melihat mata biru jernih milik Ino, sekilas potongan dari mimpinya muncul dalam benak. Gadis di hadapannya ini... mirip seperti yang ada dalam mimpinya.

"Benar apa yang malaikat itu bilang. Kau tidak mengingatku."

Tunggu... malaikat?

"Tapi tak masalah. Yang penting aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Meski aku harus bunuh diri terlebih dahulu di duniaku sebelumnya, ahaha." Ino tertawa hambar.

Dunia sebelumnya?

"Kau jahat, Shika. Pergi meninggalkanku sendirian disana. Kau tahu? Aku kesepian! Sangat kesepian." Ino mengutarakan isi hatinya, tak peduli dengan Shikamaru yang kini berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Meninggal— sebentar, di sana Ia mati?

Di sana... dunia sebelumnya... meninggal...

Kepingan memori mulai bermunculan. Shikamaru juga pernah bertemu dengan malaikat sebelum ini, malaikat yang memberinya kesempatan kedua untuk hidup di dunia yang baru. Meskipun Ia harus menghapus semua kenangannya di dunia yang sebelumnya. Walaupun berat, akhirnya Ia bisa menerimanya. Dan kini Shikamari bisa hidup di dunia baru, meski kenangannya yang dulu-dulu terhapus, terutama kenangan dengan cinta pertamanya.

Tunggu... cinta pertama?

"... Ino?" Tanpa diduga, mulut Shikamaru menyebutkan nama seseorang, yang direspon oleh gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

' _Namun kenanganmu tidak terhapus permanen, kau masih bisa ingat hal itu jika kau bertemu dengan subjek dari kenanganmu itu.'_

Perkataan sang malaikat terngiang. Benar, ternyata malaikat itu tak bohong. Ia masih mengingat cinta pertamanya.

"Kau ingat namaku, Shika?! Kau ingat aku?!" Air mata kebahagiaan muncul kembali membasahi wajah Ino. Senang karena orang yang Ia cintai bisa mengingatnya.

"Sepertinya begitu." Shikamaru memeluk Ino erat dan posesif. Pelukan itu seakan mewakili bagaimana perasaan Shikamaru saat ini, perasaan akan rasa rindu yang amat sangat dan pertanda bahwa Ia tak akan membiarkan Ino pergi dari hidupnya.

Ino membalas pelukan Shikamaru. Akhirnya, Ino bisa merasakan kembali bagaimana nyamannya pelukan Shikamaru, dan dapat kembali mencium bau _mi_ _nt_ khas Shikamaru.

Rasa hangat kini menjalar keseluruh tubuh masing-masing.

"Aku kembali, Ino."

Sekarang Shikamaru tahu, meskipun semua ingatannya telah terhapus, namun pada akhirnya Ia dapat **kembali** mengingat Ino.

Kemanapun Ia pergi, Ia akan bertemu **kembali** dengan Ino.

Karena takdirnya memang untuk **kembali** bersama dengan Ino.

.

.

.

Kini Shikamaru sudah berada dalam rumahnya sendiri, baru saja sampai rumah setelah membantu Ino untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang baru. Shikamaru berjalan menuju kamarnya, berniat untuk mengambil baju ganti yang akan Ia pakai setelah mandi nanti. Namun secara tak sengata matanya tertuju pada bingkai foto diatas meja di sebelah kasurnya, potret pernikahan dirinya dengan mendiang istrinya.

Mendekat, lalu mengelus pelan bingkai foto tersebut.

"Temari, kau tak akan marah 'kan jika aku memiliki penggantimu?"

Tak ada jawaban. Itu sudah pasti.

"Tenanglah di sana. Aku janji aku akan bahagia di sini, dengan pasangan hidupku yang baru bernama Ino Yamanaka."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

 **.**

Malaikat berambut pirang gelap itu tersenyum senang saat merasa dirinya telah selesai menyelesaikan tugas yang sedari dulu ingin Ia selesaikan; menyatukan dua insan yang saling mencintai dalam satu tempat yang sama.

"Kupikir tugasmu sudah selesai, bukan?" Sesosok malaikat yang lain berambut merah menghampiri malaikat yang sedang tersenyum itu.

"Ya." Sebuah jawaban singkat diberikan, kaki sang malaikat mendekat menuju sang malaikat berambut merah.

"Aku tak menyangka kau menyatukan mereka, Temari."

Temari terlihat menerawang, "Kedua insan yang saling mencintai memang seharusnya bersatu, 'kan?"

Sasori tersenyum sangat tipis, menyetujui perkataan dari Temari. Meskipun Ia masih belum seratus persen percaya dengan apa yang namanya cinta.

"Kau menikmati waktumu selama menjadi manusia di bumi dan menemani lelaki itu untuk sementara, Temari?"

"Sangat."

 **.**

 **OMAKE: END.**

 **.**

* * *

Oke. Hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan untuk berpastisipasi dalam _event._ Yah, meskipun cerita ini jauh dari kata sempurna, tapi saya sudah berusaha semampu saya. :"D /EA

Dan maaf kalau jalan ceritanya ngawur _amburegul emeseyu bahrewel bahrewel,_ ya. Maklum, ngebut soalnya. Hehe. /HEHEAPANYA.

Yah, segitu saja yang mau saya bilang. Sampai bertemu dalam cerita saya yang lain. /?

 **Ciao ciao,**

 **Raawrrrr.**


End file.
